<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A comfortable silence by Ethan__moth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076179">A comfortable silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan__moth/pseuds/Ethan__moth'>Ethan__moth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream Smp, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghostbur, I don’t know how to do tags well, Mentioned Sleepy Bois Inc, Minecraft, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy - Freeform, Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, im Laughing at my own tags help, mcyt - Freeform, philza - Freeform, sbi, techno, uhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan__moth/pseuds/Ethan__moth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Got bored so I wrote this. </p>
<p>It takes place a few weeks after Tommy first ran away from where he had been exiled to by dream, when he lived with Technoblade. Techno takes Tommy out to train a lot, though today he wanted to bring Tommy to a place from their past in which Tommy would have been to young at the time to remember. Though it’s a place that holds many memory’s and now something new and important to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A comfortable silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was all for fun and I’m not adding onto it or anything</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft sound of a morning birds song drifted along with the cold breeze as the early morning sun started to rise, flooding the hills and mountains in a warm glow. Winds allowed leafs into the sky from which they had fallen from. The people of L’manburg now walked the paths, building and repairing what had been taken months before. Though, in the mountains, decorated with a thin layer of porcelain white snow stood a man, or more so a pig. He stood tall near his doorway, his features emotionless as he slipped on his armour, taking his time to make sure everything was on well and tightly. Before leaving his small cabin of a house he draped a long crimson red cape around broad shoulders, feathers mixed with wool had been sewed along the fabric, in which to keep his neck warm from the cold. He wore a crown. Not one that represented leadership and or kingship. Though one to show his friends he could be trusted to keep them safe. To take on the role of a protector of those he cares for. Slipping his blade into its scabbard, looking as if it had been made only the other day, The metal being reflective and shiny. Though this sword had been around for many, many years on end. Having seen many places, and taken many lives. With a final huff, techno pushed open the wooden door, letting out a breath which looked as if it had turned to smoke, floating up and disappearing Into the air as he walked down the well built stairs and onto the snowy ground. </p>
<p>Clanging could be heard from the basement where a boy had ended up staying. A boy the pig had once known. He wasn’t all too fond of the younger one, though he could be proven useful. Knowing this, he had decided to teach him. To train him so he could have the knowledge to help not only himself but the pig as well. Maybe the reasons were selfish, but it was for the better. </p>
<p>Opening the other door he quickly spotted Tommy, rummaging through chests as if in need to find something. Techno had taken notice to the teen doing this often. As if looking for something he had lost. But the look that stayed hidden away in almost paled eyes told he knew that thing was gone. </p>
<p>“Tommy, meet me in the back fields in a few minutes. Don’t be late or I’m leaving without you” the boar spoke, his voice low and lifeless as he watched the boy quickly shut the chest and turn around, fear dripping from his expression, soon to falter with a relieved smile. He nodded, messing with his overgrown hair. “Y’a, y’a. I’ll be there” looking up with a smirk he tied the hair that laid upon the back of his neck with a small string of red Ribbon he had been given by Phil. “Are we racing again, my friend?” He said with hidden excitement. “We’ll see”. And with those final words the pig turned to take his leave and prepare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had a plan for today. He was to take Tommy somewhere he hadn’t been before. A calm piece of land. one from his past.<br/>
The blade closed the more beaten down door behind him to keep the house warm before he ambled towards where he kept his horse, where he kept Carl. A small rare smile lit up his face for a moment when his steed was in eyesight. “How are you doing this morning?” Techno asked, not expecting any sort of a replay while attaching him to a lead, taking him out from where he was kept. Once sat on top of the horse he rode to where he had told Tommy to meet him, taking in the world around him. These past few days had been calmer then life usually was. For the boar at least. Though he had to make sure not to move quickly and or leave his obnoxious visitor for too long or things would go down hill, he learned this very quickly, having to force Phil to come over and calm the boy down when it first happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his focus set on the sky, and how the clouds moved slowly, going along with the wind which kept away the long awaited warm weather. Though living in the snow never helped in that factor. He didn’t seem to notice Tommy now beside him sitting upon a horse he had found a few weeks before hand during training. The boy stayed silent, observing the way the pig could seem peaceful at times. These were the moments he loved to catch. Both so he could rub it in the others face later on when bored. But also finding it calming to watch. But the moment ended quickly once techno spotted the other staring at him. Clearing his throat he began to move forward without a word. “Sooooo” Tommy spoke, catching up, holding tightly to the things he needed in order not to fall off. “What’s the plan, sword training? Or are you going to take me on a long boring ass walk talking about stupid mythology and shit” an awkward silence filled the air before techno spoke. “Neither. I’m taking you somewhere new so follow behind and don't get lost because I don’t feel in the mood to go on a search if you do”. Tommy’s face lit up with another bright smile, looking ahead at the forests coming up. “Are there by any chance large numbers of women where we are going”. Another silence followed from this sentence. Though this time it wasn’t broken as they entered the trail which had been made by techno years back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half way down the trail, which had been slowly growing more and more less taken care of the farther they got. Tommy had started to hum a small tune, loud enough to break the silence and to have some source of noise. The tune was one Techno had heard many times, though growing used to it, It was always slightly annoying. “Hey, techno?” Tommy asked, slowly swaying side to side as his horse walked on the uneven ground. “What is it, tommy” the other answered, like always his words slipping from his mouth slowly, each word thought out though the sentence being nothing of importance. “Can we race? I’ll beat you this time I know it. I can feel it in me bones I can” the teen chuckled, though serious about what he had said. He was growing bored of the awkwardly long walk in silence, wanting to move and have a bit of fun. Techno looked over at Tommy with a smirk before looking ahead once again. “Fine. We go until we reach the open fields. You’ll see a weeping willow tree, first at its trunk wins” he agreed, leaning slightly forward to get ready to go through with this. “Got it, well. 3… 2..”<br/>
“Wait wait” the pig interrupted, stopping his horse to look at the blond. “Don’t fall too far behind. If you do and lose sight of me, don't panic, just continue down the path like normal. I don’t want you going into a state again” he explained. </p>
<p>Tommy took a shaky breath before glancing around him, then back to the other. “I don’t panic. Besides I’ll win” and without warning he started down the path, moving fast and keeping focused, well for the most part.<br/>
Techno shook his head with a low chuckle before following behind, keeping slightly slower while still on the path. </p>
<p>Tommy felt amazing. The feeling of the cold bittersweet air blowing at his face and through his hair as he rode faster than ever. It was the best he had felt in a long, long time. Spotting the opening to the end of the trail he was filled with hope that he would finally win. That maybe today was the day he could make Technoblade proud of him for improving. This thought was all he needed in order to continue to push further, to try to go faster. Once out of the opening and onto the open ground his smile soon faltered. Nothing was wrong, though this field, this place. It all seemed far too familiar.<br/>
Shaking it from his mind he looked around for the tree, not spotting one right away. Though once the sound of another horse’s hooves running against the ground could be heard he looked around more carefully, soon spotting it in the distance. With another grin he shot forward towards the piece of wood. The smile soon turned into a smirk when techno ended up next to him. “I suggest you give up now, kid. You have no chance”. Tommy didn’t respond, except splitting away from where the boar was, continuing forward but at a slight angle to stay away from the pig. He rode fast, pushing his horse as much as it could go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Technoblade watched as Tommy did so. He would never admit to it though tommy would always be a little important to him. Having been there while he grew up, even though Tommy would have been much too young to remember. He was like a younger brother in a way at some points. Techno snapped out of his thoughts once realizing the boy was scarcely close to the tree he pushed forward, though coming in right after the other did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy jumped off of his horse, jumping up and down like a little child with a proud smile and he shouted. “I WON! TECHNO I WON! I TOLD YOU I WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU, YOU SUCK AND IM AMAZING”. Techno let out a chuckle as he got off from Carl, taking off his crown and placing it upon the teens head which silenced him from the sudden movement. “I let you win”<br/>
“Sure you did. Just admit you’re getting old”. Techno sat down, leaning against the trunk. “No such thing, child” he laughed. Tommy plopped himself next to the pig, laying on his back over the grass. It was a much different scenery from what they were used to. Definitely less snow. “Tommy” with a grin still plastered to his face Tommy glanced over to the other. “I brought you here because I figured you’d like to say some words. Me and Phil, we built something. And I know you were close to him” Tommy sat up, his smile faltering and replaced with confusion. “Him?” Technoblade nodded slowly, pointing to behind the trunk in which he leaned on. Tommy stood up, fidgeting with his fingers while leaning over to see behind, spotting a chipped piece of concrete planted into the dirt, a pot of flowers laid out next to it. With worry he stepped in front of it, his heart dropping to his stomach once reading what it read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur soot<br/>
1996-2020<br/>
An unfinished and symphony forever unfinished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting down in front of what looks to obviously be a makeshift gravestone Tommy pulled his knees to his chest, staring down at it. Techno stayed quiet, his eyes falling shut, his breathing calm and steady. Though his eyes shot open once his foot had been kicked. Tommy now stood In front of the boar, his eyes showing a hint of sadness. “Can we come here to train from now on?” He asked quietly, sitting down next to the other. “I can make that work”. With a small nod from the other, they both sat in silence, though a comfortable one this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>